


Sea-Born

by jenni3penny



Series: In Time [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: The first chapter of the 'In Time' series, beginning under the shadow of the infamous Colossus of Rhodes. Please take a look at the series description!
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: In Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701886
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	Sea-Born

**Ancient Greece, c.300BCE**  
**Temple Athena Lindia on Rhodes**

***

  
She was waiting near the shoreline, watching him with interest and not at all shying away from staring at him. Her arms were crossed against herself, hair up and wound back and so soft looking that he had to force himself not to stare back at her. It didn't make him uncomfortable, her watching him, but it definitely trapped his attention.

"Welcome to Lindos, then." Her voice was flush with kindness and he appreciated how steady it was after shifting and swaying days on the water. Her confidence was husky in her throat, voice warm, smile genial.

"Been here before," he admitted as she obviously looked him over further, her head half tipped so that he could see where sunshine had painted pink along the back of her neck. The hem of her chiton was soft edged, the fabric so pale a color that the sunny day glowed her up. "Was born on Rhodes."

"You say it like an apology," she laughed out freely, obviously comfortable with being so publicly outspoken with a strange man. She was plainly reassured by her place, her role at the temple. It was refreshingly honest but also threw him slightly as he saw the unbridled mirth in deep brown eyes.

He shrugged, "Just a fact."

"You're not _just_ a soldier," she presumed. She was younger than he was, obviously, but close enough in age. Considering her station he had to assume that she had been with the temple for a long while. "Prouder than that, aren't you?"

He ignored her teasing, her beautiful brown eyes. "They sent me to you? About the temple?"

"Which temple?" Her smile was so blissfully bright in her playfulness that she shuttered the sun away for a minute, outshone it.

It struck him in that moment - she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Granted, he hadn't seen an abundance in recent years… But she was staggering.

And he _wanted_ her.

Just as suddenly as that and likely because he subconsciously knew she belonged to no man and, really, no one but herself and the goddess she honored. She belonged to Athena and he didn't have the right to even touch her, let alone covet her so longingly.

He frowned at himself, shook his head minutely at the idea of gawking over her. "I'm not amused."

"Nor are you patient," she murmured, brow arched and the bemused smile still evident on her. " _Not_ just a foot soldier."

She was still charmed and soft in the face of his stoicism. She smelled like sweet mint and enough fair hair had escaped to tease her cheek, drawing her fingers up to tuck it away behind her ear.

"This way." She used the same hand to motion him north up the shoreline, her body turning as he stepped to her side. She barely let him get two full steps up the beach before turning him a quirked and slightly suspicious glance. "Tell me how a man born on Rhodes can't find his way to temple in Lindos?"

"They sent me to you," he answered blithely, feeling her pause as she waved to a boy who was heading their way. She motioned the child closer even as he struggled with all the makeshift bags and netting and tools he was carrying.

"Who else would they send you to?" she tossed back, the whole length of her turning away from him as she bent and caught up the nets, twisting them up onto the boy's pile, rebalancing him with laughter as he wobbled slightly. Her hands righted the pile again, keeping it steady as the child stepped forward and kept going.

When she turned back her laughter was still lingering in her eyes. He felt suddenly warm and supremely aware of how much he had been studying her, watching each movement she had made while distracted. Her involvement had allowed him to study more of her than he likely should have and they both knew it. Especially when he turned his face away from her shrewd glance and half smirk.

She lifted her hand, waved past the open stalls of the agora and upward. Steps lifted up from the opposite side of the small shore-side market, twisting sidelong to rise up the acropolis. "There, on the outcropping."

He near rolled his eyes at how many steps it took to get all the way to the highest point, the temple standing strong just on the cliff edge. It would be a long time to the top but he appreciated how exceptionally defendable it was. "When?"

"Whenever you want." She shrugged as she started toward the market again, both their steps becoming more sure as the sand gave way to scrubby grass and then an open path. "You'll bring something? Besides weaponry?"

"What do you need?"

" _Need_?" A long sigh slid out of her, "I could go _without_ seeing animal entrails for a year, honestly."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, knowing she'd likely already overseen the altar that morning. "That's why I asked."

"Any food or herbs, really. Wine. Oils." Her voice was thoughtful and he liked the paced patient quality of it. She shifted him aside of the mouth of the path, letting others pass by them and toward the water while they waited. "Clean bedding. The younger girls would love dyes, fabrics."

"And you?"

"Any of that would do." The assurance was light, selfless.

Bright eyes squinted thin as he kept her still and he watched her as she studied his face, "Not the temple, _you_."

"I _am_ the temple," she said, seeming to make it more of a warning than expected. At least just before she cocked her head again. "Why do I get the feeling you may be more trouble than I had expected? Did they send me trouble?"

"Just a man from Rhodes."

Her eyes thinned and her nose crinkled as she smiled and straightened, looking more adorable than he had expected. "But not Lindos."

"No, not Lindos," he admitted, unable to keep from returning the smile.

He opened his mouth to tease back but stalled quickly quiet, tongue flat and heavy at the shaky feeling beneath his feet. It was just a shudder at first but as soon as it strengthened and repeated he felt her hand touch against his upper forearm, sounds of surprise and panic starting to rise around them. Sharp yelps came up from the market suddenly and the sound of bells came tinkling over the water as the boats dipped and rocked. People flooded out of the market tents and onto the shore with them, attempting to keep their footing.

All of it in combination was just enough of a warning for a man born on the tumultuous island, just enough to send his hand to her waist as the earth first rocked. The rippling tremors had been his first clue and she wasn't far behind in realization, digging unconsciously closer with grasping fingers. She caught along the edge of his cuirass, gripping it as he pulled her closer, the island heaving under them. When the full strength of the small quake hit he dug her closer to the bronze plate and inhaled hard, holding his breath as he tried to keep them both upright and stable. Her head ducked in and he reflexively shot a nervous glance up toward Athena's temple before looking back downward.

He kept his eyes toward the water then, watching the height of the waves that were rocking boats together. He was wary of high waves crashing in on the bay, squinting as the sun danced over sloshing waves. Another shock rocked them farther away from the water and he used both hands to keep her close and upright as the shaking volleyed outward.

"Seems Rhodes welcomes you home, Brigadier?" she murmured, breathless and still clutching against his shoulder as shuddering tremors radiated out beneath their feet. The rumbling was already slowing, evening the water. "You _are_ sea-born."

His eyes had narrowed at the sound of his rank and he looked her over, unaware that his reputation had beaten him to the island. He should have known that someone would give her notice, of course, somehow. She would have been told that someone was coming and especially considering the fact that the temple would become a safe haven if needed.

He took up the proximity that the momentary panic and confusion had allowed and caught the creamy yellow fabric of her mantle, lifting it for her. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things." She reflexively caught the hem of the fabric against the crown of her head, letting it flutter and settle flat over her hair. Her left hand finally pushed his shoulder, slowly trying to separate them. "They wouldn't militarize Rhodes without the temple being told. I'm surprised you came alone, honestly."

"So far," he allowed. He didn't let go, not at first. Not when he could feel her hip against his pelvis, her chest pressed to his and her breath on his neck. When she realized he wasn't releasing her waist her eyes came up, thin and searching over his face. "Athena Lindia needs protection."

"Says Athens."

She smelled of herbs and oils and femininity, a healthy mix of perfumed brilliance. He hadn't been so close to such a beautiful woman in… _years_. Definitely not one that was so soft, smooth, and warm in the way she looked up at him.

"Mint?" he asked, making her blink rapidly in confusion, the change in subject softening her demeanor again. Her humor came back to her slowly as she breathed in, her eyes on his and her hip still pressed against him. A full smile went wild across her face and he had to curtail the urge to answer it in kind.

"And marjoram," she whispered, blinking as once again she pressed against his shoulder, this time more insistently. He loosened his hold on her, dropping his hand after she'd squeezed it in appreciation. "I think Athens _did_ send me trouble."

He half smiled, watching the distance between them widen as the world went back to normal. "You'll like having me here."

A hummed sound of agreement came up her throat as she stepped backwards, leaving him alone on the shore. "Will I?"

He purposely watched her turn toward the mountainous stairs, finally grinning to himself as she went.

Mint and marjoram couldn't be _too_ hard to find...


End file.
